User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (last change). Your message to Toatapio What do you mean by link-boxes? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Are you referring to templates such as these? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer You mean the Category box or the templates that have varying links? Those with different colors? --Toatapio Nuva 04:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool way to talk Hey Varkanax, this is a coolio way for us to talk, huh? Your friend, Golden Ignika(AKA Blast) Templates You can use this as an example template for your template for example, by opening it's editing screen, copying the whole thing just changing the names. Then create an individual page for that template and put it there. I know I'm instructing you a bit hastily, just ask me what you don't understand and if you run into any problems. --Toatapio Nuva 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, first create an article titled "Template:Templatename." It is very important not to have a space after the colon. Then just copy and paste one of the templates and customize it. If you want me to create one for you, tell me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's what I do. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, sorry. I was listening to some epic music and didn't notice. I'll get on it now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. Got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry for the delay in answering, but it's in the "symbols" bar. When editing an article, commonly used wiki markup codes appear near the bottom of the page. The "•" is on the very bottom row. And please don't ruin other people's templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yeah, that works. Maybe not when you want to create an original one, but go ahead. And copying and pasting is not the same thing as replacing someone else's content with your own. Have a nice day, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer Alright... It's very simple. Here is an example. If the Template page's name "Template:MatoranNav.", put on the article you want to put the template in. --Toatapio Nuva 04:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates Well... I don't honestly know what the problem is. If you start a link and don't finish it, that might cause templates to malfunction, or you might be making a spelling error in the template name... but honestly, I'm not sure. Are you sure you can't use templates? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's the same character (just in an alternate universe) and it is mostly plagiarized canon content. As a result, the information shall be moved to Lariska. And try Template:Species3 if you have problems with the other two. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... Why are you creating character templates for individual pages? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Aah... I see the problem. We're not supposed to create individual templates for characters; we just use the Toa, Rahi, OtherBeing, and other templates. To add writing to one of these templates, just do this: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] hey Hey man, sorry I didn't get to talk to you today- Call tomorrow and I'll try to talk, I had already been on the phone a lot today and was tired out; plus my cousin kept webcam calling. That Xaterex Multiverse main page is AWESOME and it should be sweet if The Slicer is helping us out. Over and out- -'Minish Link' 03:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Nightwatcher Don't use him for the front lines, as he would completely annihilate the other side. He's literally a destroyer of universes in the Gigas Magna Storyline, so make sure not to let him participate in the main battle. Nightwatcher is a bounty hunter, sso I imagine you can come up with something... Just remember to stick to character. And come up with lots of quotes for him. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry Sorry I hasn't been talking, get back to you tomorrow -'Minish Link' 01:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Call ya later, talking to my cuz right nows. -'Minish Link' 19:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's how This is an example: Gives you: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Cool. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hey Hey, Mutant Shardak looks rather interesting.I think he should've had hands instead of hand connectors, though... Anyway, give me a call when you can. Check out Nightshade's Trivia, I did a very strange poem about her on Magnetic Poetry. Understand that it's so odd because you're limited in choice of words, but I redid the poem and will be making a subpage for it. ~Trilbs/Minish Glad you like it. I was just thinking about how I'm going to have to get Tahu for old times sake, even if the Stars are epic fail. On a random note, I wanted to let you know that oddly, Stars likes Warriors too. Stars as in, you know, the person. Did you see the Magnetic Poetry version, or the Deadly Angel version? The DA version is way, way better. I'm gonna put up some Twilight Being stuff. ~Trilbs/Minish Good point. Will do soon as I've updated story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello, i am one of the oldins. Jokin, Moc Contest? He's Creator613. Don't be fooled. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes, i challenge you to a moc contest. Vehicle or matoran thing though. - Creator613 Re: You can use the model for who you want to,but,NOT the character I originally created him for,and the character in the picture,Makuta Serrakaan.And please give me credit for creating the M.O.C. . Hello there May I write for your storyline? I'm reading your stories, and I find them quite interesting. One more thing: may I give Dissolution a grammar check? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: Here's a picture that you can use,for the page. COntest I see...a fellow dark lord. Let us see what evils you can create, then! ~ I've read up until the Fourth Apprentice, which I am currently reading now, although I may have skipped a few books. Oh, and yes, you can enter that in your contest...its evil rivals even that of Teridax. It can appear in your stories, but it may have a completely different storyline role and name in my stories. ~ My Contest Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Can I help with it? Some things *I haven't seen TheSlicer on yet, maybe he's away for a day, I don't know *I would start reading right now, it looks interesting P.S. Is it inspired by the Gigas Magna Storyline? Wat did u do.... Wat did you do to relliers page? I entered ur contest... Also, I will soon give u my vehicle pic. Like Right Now. That's our little moc contest entry 4 me.-Creator613 Challenge I am impressed by your Dragon Rider. But I challenge you to an exclusive contest: you and me, to decide who can create the evillest MOC. I greatly anticipate this event. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA...ha...ha. Well, you get the point. You, me, evil challenge. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! ~ I'll enter it soon, it's just I keep forgetting to get my step-dad to take a picture. There. I entered it. Feel free to change the name. I got the chest and helmet design from him. But the rest was original. Sometime soon. I've already finished Diabolus, two other Demon Lords (canister sized), an Apocolypsian (Agori/Avtoran sized), and I'm working on a snake (2001 Canister sized/about 30 pieces), a hooded villain (dunno what size yet), and my most evil MoC (I plan for him to be taller than the Mata Nui Titan). Okay, I couldn't do the snake or hooded guy, but I replaced them with Brutax, a Rahkshi, a massive mutant Rahkshi, and the main villain (of the overall story). I finished all of those, but I haven't started on the most evil moc. I accept the invitation. Re: No prob,and thanks. P.S.You mean the Corpsian contest? Me again I want to write a death scene. That's all I know. I like death scenes. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Judge If He will, i will have the Slicer do it... SWEET! They finnaly made an artemis fowl wikia....-Creator613 They're not problems. I removed sections that should not be used in the templates. I can undo it... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm cool Oh You can keep it. And actually, I may not be able to help with your storyline, since I only have limited amount of computer time while I'm on vacation. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Pridak Could you please create an article for your friend's MOC Pridak? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, it's the same character? OK... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Xaterex I'd sure want to help, but the bad thing is I can't reach the internet at the moment, I'm writing this on my mom's laptop, with which I can access the internet. Toa Fairon I was thinking about making a wiki fo the Xaterex Multiverse Storyline, should I do that? I am currently online, I wasn't a few hours ago, sorry for that, now should I proceed into making the wiki right now? Hello My name is . and I wanted to know whats the name of your self MOC its pretty cool he's on your Wiki It's created! Look at it here. Rollback A rollback is a user able to undo more than one edit at the same time with the "rollback" function. For more info, see . [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] You shall not answer to . You shal answer to me, the almighty Teridax. I accept your request to join the order. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User:Biogecko/Order of the Makutaverse|'Makutaverse]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'FOREVER!!!]] TIL Hello,Varkanax39,you are invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAN SHAME!Jareroden97' sure I already did. Look at his talk page. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: You can definitely use him in your canon,but,please give me a heads up if you are planning to kill him or anything. P.S.I accept your invite to join the wiki. Re: Here's his new form: Yeah,not much difference,but I gave him shin armor and a cape. Hey Hey, I'm not back yet. BTW, the Chzo.wikia.com wiki is being abandoned. I sent an adoption request for chzomythos.wikia.com which is MUCH better. Me and AK and Xykeb will work on it and that. Uh so yeah, not back yet. TTYL. ~Whoever the heck you think I am, but you know who I am therefore it is not a secret who I am so I should just leave my signature but for some reason I don't want to therefore I will continue with this exceptionally long stream of letters that could be called a sentence Also, which MoC won a contest? ~That person who previously told you you knew who he was but doesn't want to say his name for some strange reason and therefore he will probably continue signing his name with these useless and stupid signatures BS01. By a lot. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Fixed. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Contest Sorry 'bout the late reply, but anyway, thanks! 'Toa Fairon Re: Sure! P.S.Yes,I have read it. P.S.S.Hmm,my favorite character in Dissolution was probobally Skorpix. P.S.S.S.How about we make him appear in Twilight Void. In the Eternal Fight Contest,can I enter M.O.C.s that I have already posted? Excelent... The Witch King Forever Contest Sorry. The words "Light" and "Good" dont work well with me.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Re: If U want Me 2 Enter Another Moc, It isn't Gonna Be Canister Sized. Is vakax. Contest I will enter right away.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] I made the template code exponentially smaller (literally). I'll put up a new tutorial on the template page soon, which will tell you how to fix them... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Your Contest In your new contest, do your MOCs have to have an image? As it is well known my pages lack any images of themselves. --Chicken Bond 22:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) O.K, thanks. I've sent my entries, though I will upload pictures of each of my entries save one (Mersery) who isn't complete. Anyway thanks. --Chicken Bond 03:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I think I will I think I will. One thing, is it alternate or non-canon? I`d like such things if they don`t interfere with my own line(s). I hope I can choose out of all MoC`s I have. There wight not be many on my user page, I have lots. I also have a question regarding your sig. Do you know about the Noinclude command. It is used on templates, such as sigs. If you put categories or something between noinclude`s, they are shown on the template page, but not if you put the template somewhere, such as a talk page. Now, all user talks you posted your sig on, have your categories. I'll try. As the title says I will try I don't promise I will but I'll try. It's because I 1. DO NOT have a camera and 2. I CAN'T UPLODE ANY FRICKIN PICTURES. Toa manoc Wth Really WOn ur Contest?-Creator613 Re: Sure,you can write Chapter 3,as soon as Mazii0y5 finishes Chapter 2.[= l33v1ng @ m3s@g3 I am leaving a message. It is to inform you of the link to Dragon Cave. http://www.dragcave.net and my scroll is http://www.dragcave.net/user/gentleman-thief . Dis be an epic site. Also, if and when you sign up to Dragon Cave, input your username in the 'add me' box on http://greg-kennedy.com/dragcave/index.php (Egg Drop Soup). Readd yourself every day while you have eggs/hatchies. Minish Link Eternal game hi just letting you know I entered the eternal game and forged an alliance with the Slicer Contest Is it too late to enter your Fight to the Death Contest? If not, I want to join! Something you should know I'm sorry if deleting your stub articles annoys you. However, if you want to rewrite one, you don't have to start from scratch. You can just ask me to undelete it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: My cousin,Serrakaan1407,originally created Serrakaan,so you'ld have to ask him. Not the newest chapters, no. Have you read TLC? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes,I've read it. P.S.Sure,you can go ahaid and write your chapter. Hey, did you quote me with that last line? And no, I have not read it, or at least not the whole thing. And I like them, yes, the Soul Marauders especially. So... what do you think of Nighwatcher and Tetrack? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hmmm,mabye you can write about Sikle and Dalgev's first run in with the forces ruling the universe.That's just a suggestion,though. P.S.Serrakaan1407 has allowed you to use Serrakaan in the contest. P.S.S.Sure,feel free to use any of your characters in the chapter. I accept your aoffer to join The Creators of Xaterex. I`m sorry I`m sorry, but I don`t think I`ll enter. I`m already planning to enter the thing of the same kind of TheSlicer, and I`m already too late to forge alliances. But could you enter My contest? I need entries. I`ll stop if I at least have 2 entries per Star. If you don`t want your MoC`s featured in another storyline, you can also choose to only take the award. Thanks. And I just wrote the last chapter of TLC; you may want to check it out. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can I join the Creators of Xaterex? And if you're ok with it, can I be vice leader? Toa Fairon Well, I couldn't read your stories since I have been... busy. And did you read the FWS? I'm writing a chapter every once or so. 'Toa Fairon And I have some plans for the Gigas Magna Storyline, I MIGHT make a game, I don't know how long it's going to take, but I'd sure want help, I'd release the Beta version only because I don't have the complete TFC saga planned, I have most of them, but not all, so I'd like help with the game, or at least the Beta. 'Toa Fairon Sure! Sure, I'll join! Re: Yes,I read it. I read the newest chapter, and FYI, Void does not work for the Brotherhood. He uses people as agents to spy on different organizations. Fyxon and Necuas are some of them. [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] The Eternal Game Can I write a chapter? Just tell me what your plans are. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Warlord When will the Warlord appear? Re: Sure,I'll write some chapters! Sorry, I can't write a chapter right now. You go ahead. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Naho Contest Could you please enter the Naho Contest? You can enter toa of Water MoCs that you already have made, if you are ok with that image becoming the unoficial image for the Naho page at BRW. Clubs Yeah, I'll join the Creators of Xaterex. And sure, you can join the Order of Infinity! I'll add you to the members list. Chapter Can I write chapter 6? Contest You got more people on your contest than I did on mine. So, I'm asking you if you could invite some of your friends to enter my contest, User:Shadowmaster/Contest 2. The invite name is Template:SMC. If you accept this offer, you will become the head The Great Order's invitations department. Re: Sure,you can write any chapter after 7. P.S.I'm glad you liked the chapter. P.S.S.yes,I did like your chapter. Eternal game may I write a chapter? Odst grievous I might be able to do one tomorrow. PS: Where is the Rahkshi of Growth? When does it come in? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] My newest blog post Please check it out and give me your opinion! [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:13, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sounds good to me. P.S.Sure,I'll write Chapter 10! I might not be able to do it for a few hours, but I think I'll be able to do it today. And how do you plan to kill Nightwatcher? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Little question Was The Eternal Game inspired by the FuSoTech World Survival? The notice saying to enter is the same as mine, and it's a contest like story, which the FWS also is, and the FWS is inspired by SOTF, which is currently on hold, due to that, I wanted to make a sort of spoof of it, and did that, then I made notices for it. P.S. Did you notice my new blog post(s)? Toa Fairon Well, I spoofed it off of Survival of the Fittest, which was really popular at the time, I followed the entire season 1, then I followed season 2, which was also pretty cool, but I eventually got bored of the thing, and decided it would be time to make a good well written spoof, which came in September last year, it looked like it was going to be a HUGE success, but when it was launched, it didn't actually go that well, and we didn't have any idea, so we cancelled it. Then, January this year, I wanted to write something, but didn't have ANY idea for any of my stories, so I decided to restart FWS, and started making the notices, and told people to enter their MOCs, and I made rules (To which some people, like Creator613, no offense to him, really, don't listen to) which would be applied every season, if people don't listen to these rules 2 times then they would be disqualifiied and then are not allowed to enter until a certain time (Believe me, that's horrible if you're not allowed to enter). If you want to know more about SOTF, go here, that's where I used to come take a look, until I made FWS, which is some sort of a spoof, but also an action story. 'Toa Fairon Thanks for saying FWS is 1.000 times better than TEGC, I think of FWS as a hobby project I'm doing beside all my other projects. 'Toa Fairon Thanks WooHoo man, I had a really great lol there!!!! Unbelieveable, what you've managed to do with Orthodax... Never thougt of him that way, but it fits him really well, as he was intended to be an assasin in the first place! Thanks, for making them appear, I'm glad! If you want to ask me about infoboxes, please use my talk page. We're using Category:Information templates, which are not BS01 templates, but instead heavily modified versions. The same ones I showed you a month ago. And I'm updating TEG again. [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hey Have you read my new story? OK, sure, you can email me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Huh? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:10, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Um... YES... I thought we already knew that... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Main Villain Who is the main villain of your story? TEG Can I write Chapter 11? Creators of Xatrex can i join that club Hey So...did you like my chapter? Thank you very much!(: PLEase enter Please enter my contest You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! Varkanax39, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 It's supposed to be updated every weekend, but I was inactive last time and therefore was incapable of carrying out the task. I will commence now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:26, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Your message whatever the title was Hey, I've been really busy lately... I think it depends on when you can see me because I'm really busy... I should be able to talk to you tomorrow, methinks -'Minish Link' 01:14, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:TEGC Well, as I don't want to bomb your pets stomach (Kidding) I'll join. Odst grievous 13:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) My Comp [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] I think you should enter under Eelta too, your a good MoC-ist. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Eternal Game - Millennium To make things easier for you when it comes to describing Millennium in the Eternal Game, I've uploaded a picture of him to make things easier. --Chicken Bond 05:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness OK,Here's my premise for Chapter 8: Yes to all three. I didn't finish updating the main page; I was at my martial arts class. Will update now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:18, May 25, 2010 (UTC) My comp Eelta is a Toa of Lightning. Toa of lightning are usually coloured yellow. But leave your entry in their. Add another MOC if you want, but don't delete it. If it's the only entry, she will be the first toa of lightning to be coloured blue. Eternal Game Can i DO Something Vakax And Maserix? Grisly, Painful, Deadly, Anything?-Creator613 Why would it be? It's growing in popularity now... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:48, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course! [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:25, May 27, 2010 (UTC) =/ I won't be able to see you this week, I'm really busy... I've been really busy lately.... -'Minish Link' 01:43, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't really know, it depends... Also, you should archive your talk page, I archived my ZP one when I had like 25/26 headings :P -'Minish Link' 13:31, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Template It does? Since when? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:32, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry... what? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:31, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Fixed I fixed the new pages. About The Game I know that Speewaa is in The Eternal Game. Does that mean her pet scarabax Spaunauh is too? And if Speewaa, Spaunauh, or Jorbyy die, please don't make it gross. Thanks, BATERRA1202 May I Please? I know i sound like a hyperactive little kid but can i please write a chapter of The Eternal Game? I don't really intend to kill any characters, but if I did they would only be mine. Well? PleasePleasePleasePlease? I eagerly await your response. Baterra1202 20:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Seven Traitors Sure. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:03, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dredzek I'll get on it asap. --Chicken Bond 06:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Uh... long story... See ThatDevilGuy's talk... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:33, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Done and Dusted! There, I've uploaded my image of Makuta Dredzek. You can see it on his page here. --Chicken Bond 01:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Characters in TEG Well, I want Speewaa to ambush someone (anyone) and kill them with her missile launcher. 10 torshurrrs die (any way) and 15 baterra die (any way) Thanks. Don't do anything to Speewaa yet please keep her alive for the chapter. Baterra1202 19:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC)Baterra1202 Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Sure! I'd be happy to help. Just leave a list of articles that need updating and I'll get onto it. --Chicken Bond 21:28, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Yes, they did fight, but no one wrote the actual fight. Mabye I'll do that... Jareroden97 17:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Sure! I just took a look at your category with your pages. Do you want me to update them ALL. It's a bit of a big task. --Chicken Bond 00:19, June 11, 2010 (UTC) OK, then! Which articles would you like me to primarily focus on updating? --Chicken Bond 00:23, June 11, 2010 (UTC) the eternal game R u going to update TEG anytime soon? I want to see what happens to the other contestants. ******Baterra1202 Varkanax VS Benjarmin I got it uploaded in TCOD, it's in Chapter 5! Jareroden97 18:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Editing I'll be able to edit in a few minutes, i'm being forced to walk my dog XD. Anyways, how about we start with Shardak, his section on his time in the Eternal Game has very little info. --Chicken Bond 00:31, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Gah, I've just come back! I'll update in your absence. --Chicken Bond 01:06, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Alliance? So you want an alliance between Blast and Speewaa and Spaunauh? The sickle was a nice touch, by the way. ******Baterra1202 Huh? Hmm, maybe Wikia's having a problem. Try refreshing the page. And what is it that I deleted? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 03:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. My mistake. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Contest I'll try to enter, but no promises. Jareroden97 01:11, June 14, 2010 (UTC) The Eternal Game Uh, how do you plan to kill the Element Lord Of Robotics? (if u weren't going 2, don't change ur mind) ******Baterra1202 OK. I can wait. ******Baterra1202 The Forever Wars! The Forever Wars fight to the death contest is now open! Enter now! ************Baterra1202 Yeah, I saw your comment on the talk page. Thanks for calling BU awesome and original. If you're asking me to intervene, as an administrator, I'm supposed to let users work these conflicts out yourselves. As a friend, I agree that it looks like obvious plagiarism. But you're still supposed to find a way to work it out yourselves. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:03, June 14, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing: Who is Artidax? (I need to know, 'cuz he's in BU, and I'm about to start.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 16:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Re Do u have any other ideas for a title? ******Baterra1202 Speewaa48 Speewaa48 is a totally bogus account. I'm tired of claiming Speewaa, Jorbyy, and Spaunauh as my own when in fact my little sister made them. But she doesn't want an account, so I just wrote that down anyway. If you ever see someone with that name, it's her. ******Baterra1202 Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:51, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: OK, will do! Jareroden97 16:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) OK You can change your vote. And I'm not going to write anything now (I just updated TDR and Shadowlands today, and my writing muscles need a rest.) BTW, have you read all of TDR yet? You should. I need input... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:01, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so you've read it? Oops. What about the latest two chapters? And no, I haven't read it. I don't like reading the plot synopsis before the story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah. And I have decided not to let my writing muscles relax after all. I'll do a spelling.grammar check on TEG, and then I'll write another chapter. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) One more thing: whatever happened to Brominax and Antidax? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 20:34, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Storyline Yes, it was. Good assumption. Uh Well, actually, I was just about to update TDR. I'll do TEG later today. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 17:28, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Tadpole Looky looky, here be the Bull Frog Tadpole. -'Minish' Link Sorry, I have to go... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:34, June 21, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I finished the chapter. I think you'll like it. Also, only one person dies here (Tetrack). Is that a record or something? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 02:52, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll write the next one. (BTW, the Scarabax thing wasn't in my original plan. I came up with it once I saw the million or so Scarabax that Baterra1202 had entered.) And what plans do you have regarding the following: *The Baterra army *Antidax *Zaeron *WHERE IS SHARDAK? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:09, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Wait! What about the Baterra??? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Redwall Awesome, I've gotten to "Doomwyte"! Jareroden97 16:19, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Got it. Will start on the chapter now. And you read Redwall? God, I used to love those things. Tell me, how many books are there now? 80? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh. I thought I heard you talking to Jared... Anyway, I'm starting on the chapter now. I'm going to have the Baterra army destroyed, is that OK? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:56, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Chapter's not over yet, no... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 22:34, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Dark Robe Ok. But on one condition. If Iruka or Kouhiimaru manages to get themselves killed in The Eternal Game, I want them to die honorably. I know not to complain but I would really like for that to happen.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Glory Wars Sure, we'll have an allience! Jareroden97 00:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Glory Wars Do you want to form an alliance? We might even be able to have a 3 way alliance between you, Jareroden97, and myself.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] Re: Prequels Sorry for my quietness, school's been coming to an end this week! Anyways, no I didn't read your earlier prequels, so I must admit, embarrassingly, that I had little to know idea what's actually going on in your storyline. BTW, I'm really liking the conclusion of The Eternal Game, but since I know your pulling all the strings, I've seen stories like this long enough to know that there is something much darker being prepared in the wings XD. Anyways, I love your story, and can't wait to see the final battle, though I'm gonna miss this story when its gone, since this is pretty much the first time I've ever taken part in a wiki community story. --Chicken Bond 07:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You added a bunch of useless code, and the end result was no change whatsoever. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 13:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, see this edit and this edit. Except for a new message at he end, there's no difference, right? Wrong, you see, for some reason, you added 20,000 bytes of completely useless code. For example: This is what you did. :This line of text is how that code looks. :This line of text is what it would normally look like. Check the code of your user talk if you don't believe me. You see, that doesn't DO anything. Basically, the end result of typing that useless material is that the color of everything remains BLACK. No point in that. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 14:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, I'll update it. Hmm... I don't know how that happened, sorry... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:48, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Dark Robe Thanks dude. Did you know that in The Championship of Death, Naraku was killed by thugs and Ghost had his head used for target practice. But enough of my rambling, you can use the picture.- [[User:Scorpion665|'Scorpion']] [[User talk:Scorpion665|'665']] TDR Glad to have a fan out there. And the next chapter won't fully make sense until Gigas Magna: Underworld is finished. I'll update it now. Will do TEG after that... Yes, I do do a lot of writing... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 18:40, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Will do. Sorry I took so long. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 23:32, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I will. Sorry I couldn't do it yesterday... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 15:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I updated it again with a super-epic chapter, but could you please wait until you update it? I'm going to add another part to the chapter, in the middle of the two battle scenes, which details the battle with the Baterra. (Can't do it now; I have piano.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 21:15, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: I See Ah O.K, that's a very simplified version I must admit XD. By the way, since I've finished most of my work on Toa Hydros' pages (for now at least), I'm free to work on your pages. --Chicken Bond 21:32, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Very well. Your wish, is my command XD --Chicken Bond 21:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: O.K. I was right in the middle of editing Skorpix when the internet closed down, son now I have to start all over again. --Chicken Bond 23:56, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Skorpix Sure thing. Sorry about yesterday, when I lost all the work I did on Skorpix, I kinda lost my editing spirit, I was kinda tired at the time. But don't worry, I'm refreshed now. --Chicken Bond 22:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I have to briefly get off the computer, I'll complete Skorpix's page once I'm back on. --Chicken Bond 00:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Skorpix edits and other stuff Alirght, I've updated a certain amount of Skorpix's earlier life, though I won't be able to get it all done in one day, instead, it may take several. Off subject, how would you like an alliance in The Glory Wars contest? Also, I've been thinking for sometime about starting a wiki contest/story crossover, much like your The Eternal Game. However, I find it much more interesting if I had two other people to help me construct such a story, and I wanted to ask if you wanted to be one of those people. As i'm already aware, your usage of the "survival of the fittest" style story sparked a whole new interest in Custom Bionicles users about such contests, and several people have started making their own. I do not intend to create such a contest, instead, I hope to set this in an alternate reality with a different type of plot. So what do you say? Would you like to create such a story with me? Regards, --Chicken Bond 10:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) TEG Are you going to update TEG soon? And how do you plan to kill Speewaa? Also, if you have an alliance in The Glory Wars, write it under alliances here. Also, view the story here. ******Baterra1202 Re: Thanks! Thank You very much for accepting! Excellent! Now I'll explain the basic idea of the story. Beware, there's a lot of reading below. The story is set in an alternate universe, where the Eostra Nihiltian and his Shadowy Ones have allied with Millennium and his Shadow of Ages, and together with another powerful faction (Who I have not chosen as of now), form a new, more powerful group. They swiftly conqueror the reformed planet of Spherus Magna shortly after Teridax's death at the hands of Mata Nui like the canon storyline of BIONICLE. They establish themselves the rulers of the planet, and begin use the remains of Mata Nui and Teridax's robotic bodies to create a new, much larger robot with which they can conquer the planets beyond Spherus Magna. However, during this time, a resistance is formed, consisting of several different beings whether they are Makuta, Matoran, Zyglak, Skakdi, Agori, Glatorian, Toa, or Turaga. More recently in the events of this universe, the resistance receives a massive influx of new warriors willing to fight (the MOCs of users who have entered them into the story), and that is where the story starts, with the recruitment of these new warriors. There isn't an official name for the series just yet, though the prototype name is "Dark Realities", any suggestions for a name? Also, I haven't decided the third person to be writing in this competition with us, though I'm thinking about inviting Jareroden97 to be one of the people writing the plot alongside you and me, as he is a brilliant writer, a person a believe you and I can trust in the making of this series, and his "Dark Lord" and the Empire of Shadows could be the third faction that allied with Millennium and Eostra. My alternate choice as a writer is TheSlicer, and his factions could be his Brotherhood of Gigas Magna alongside the Bounty Hunters' Guild, so I may ask both him and Jarerdon to be part of this. Who do you recommend? Regards, --Chicken Bond 23:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Oh yeah, did you accept my proposal for an alliance with my MOCs? --Chicken Bond 23:44, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Idea Oops my mistake XD. Eostra and HER Shadowy Ones. Anyways, all seven would be excellent. Should we stick with the title Dark Realities? --Chicken Bond 00:15, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Also, just to let you know, Jarerodan97 has accepted the invitation as our third writer. Therefore, we now Eostra Nihiltian, Millennium, and the "Dark Lord" ruling over Spherus Magna, PURE EPICNESS!!!!! XD --Chicken Bond 02:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Shardak Umm, why is he just an existing BIONICLE set with other weapons? Seems weird to me, I don't want to sound offensive, but it looks like yer lazy to make MOCs, no offense. Toa Fairon Re: O.K, Dark Realities it is then. Also, how do you make an entry page for other contestants like you did here? I've never created this kind of page before, and I might need some instructions how. --Chicken Bond 22:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the plan. Updating TEG now... [[User:TheSlicer|'''The]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:18, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I don't think the beginning of your plan makes sense. They're being forced to work together, remember? I have a better idea... Re: TheSlicer Well, the message above answers you're question to me on where he is. And hi, am I glad to meet you officially. I know you've been reading things in the Gigas Maga Storyline, and weren't you planning on doing some writing for it? I heard you read some of my stories, so I like you already :p! I'm sorry I can't say the same for you, except for the eternal game. But now that we've met, I'll be sure to do so. Any reccomendations on good ones of yours? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:47, June 30, 2010 (UTC) It has begun! O.K, I've made the page, check it out contest page here. I've also made the actual story page with a prologue here. Quickly enter you MOCs, before the fourteen places are taken (We writers count as three places taken). --Chicken Bond 05:36, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, I think it would be better if you finished that chapter for me. 'S that OK with you? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 12:35, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure, but chapter 1 will be set approximately 100 years following prologue, the scene will feature the leaders of resistance (Freztrak, Shardak, Hydros, Ixtil, Jareroden, and Leviathos, and a few others) in discussion over a group of recruits (NOTE: Not every MOC entered is a new recruit, some are already members, and not every MOC shall appear in the first chapter, so we won't have some guy standing on a stage reading off a bunch of names like in several other stories) at their main base of Atero (or what's left of it following the Skrall's attack on it). Also, I would ask you to write chapter 1 after we have a total of 14 users. Thanks, and good luck, --Chicken Bond 22:14, June 30, 2010 (UTC)\ Bad Kill'n When are'ya gonna enter? You can enter for free. Collector1 Could you get someone else to write it? I'm happy with my TEG work so far, but I've written five chapters, which is ore than anyone else has, and I'm ready to give another person the chance to work on iy. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 06:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) What can you write? Well, once Slice is done with TDR, the next in the TFC saga, The War With The Order Of Darkness, will be colaborative. Meaning Slice, Fairon, and I are all gonna be writing it. So we could definitely use an extra hand! Also, I believe there are plenty of open holes in the storyline that you could write. I'll talk to Slicer about other stories. As for TEG, it's great. I love it. I think I'll take a peak at Twilight Void. And finally, what's that message above about? It sounds cool, but I'm not sure what exactly it is. I'll do my own research, but if you could shed some light... [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 00:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Deciding the sides, entry time's over Alright, since entry time for Dark Realities has officially ended, it is time we decide the allegiances of the characters so far. I've done the maths, and once we reach 14 users, you, me, and Jareroden will decide the sides of the characters of 3 users of our choice, each (Not including ourselves, though decide what sides your characters will be on) I've chosen 3 users already to assign sides. Other than my own characters, I've chosen the sides of TheSlicer, Toa Hydros, and RandoMaster07's characters, so you can't choose their sides. Jareroden has chosen the sides of the characters of ThatDevilGuy, Toa 95, Biogecko, in addition to himself. That leaves you to choose the character allegiance of yourself, Abc8920, Baterra1202, Collector1, and SubAqua. Is that O.K. with you? Also, when you do assign a character's side just follow the example I've put below. *Ixtil (With the resistance) or: *Sovnoron (allied with the Eostra/Millennium/"Dark Lord") Also, judge the entry's by their character, and decide which side they should be on. However, that doesn't mean that every bad guy has to be on the Eostra/Millennium/Dark Lord's side, we can have some evil guys on the side of the resistance. In one such case, Toa Hydros requested I place his MOC Zevrahk on the resistance side, since I've agreed with him that during Millennium/Eostra/Dark Lord's rule, Verahk and Kylla mysteriously disappeared without a trace of evidence to say they were alive or dead. Zevrahk, as requested by Scotttjt, is now serving the main resistance out of self-interest. I'll finish off this remarkably long message by saying that since the maximum amount of users allowed to enter is 14, and we have 12 so far, you and Jareroden will choose which sides the characters of the last 3 users allowed to enter will be on. Once this is done, you may write the first chapter, but please don't include stuff like blood (this is because I like sticking very close to canon info) but you can still include the ways you can kill and decapitate someone, just no blood, if that's O.K. Got it all? XD Regards, Oops. When I said above.... Well, this is confusing, and I don't know why it happened, but the above message of THIS message used to be above my other message, but Chicken Bond must have moved it down for who knows what reason. Anyway, I did my own research, so don't worry about it. Justa another random question; have you been reading The Bounty Hunter Wars? You know it's the 3rd longest page on the wikia? [[User:Teammcb|'Team']] [[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 14:51, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Twilight Void When is Dracox the Dragon gonna appear? '''Toa Fairon Chapter 1 Are you ready to do chapter 1? if you are, is it alright if you can leave a premise in it for Jareroden, since he'll be writing chapter 2. Also, have you decided the allegiances of the other users' entries, or would you like me to do that? --Chicken Bond 21:36, July 2, 2010 (UTC)